


[Supermen][Smallville]陆离

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [13]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clarks, M/M, Supermen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Superman大战Kal-El
Relationships: Clark Kent/Clark Kent, Kal-El/Clark Kent - Relationship
Series: Smallville 同人文 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[Supermen][Smallville]陆离

[Supermen][Smallville]陆离  
Rape  
注：原作：《Smallville》4-1  
Cp：Kal-El/Clark Kent  
确切的说，是3-22至4-1之间,Clark被Jor-El掳走并洗脑出另一个人格。

陆离  
好像有什么在呼唤着。。。是什么呢？  
赫然惊醒的Clark，不解地睁开双眼，却见自己未着片缕身处黑暗之中，往事记忆幕幕如梭光怪陆离地闪闪烁烁呈现眼前。  
这是。。。梦？  
还是。。。意识世界？  
突然间风谲云诡陆离变幻，一个身影渐渐显现眼前。  
那是。。。他。。。自己？  
却又不像。  
那个他，虽然亦是未着片缕，却神情冷漠、目似寒刀、傲然睥睨、不屑一顾，一副高高在上、不可一世的统治者姿态。  
他，究竟是谁？  
然而，未等Clark探察明了，刹那之间，那人却不见踪影。  
然后，伴随着一股撕裂的刺痛，贸然间，Clark被那人拥簇入怀，密不可分。  
身遭剧痛、无法挣脱的Clark，力量逐渐流失，意识也逐渐模糊，一切，归于沉寂。


End file.
